Controlling a user interface while wearing gloves is a challenge. It can be difficult to accurately select buttons of a user interface. It is even more difficult to select buttons when operating a motor vehicle with gloved hands.
The environment can be particularly harsh on electronic devices when they are exposed. Water can find its way through minute cracks in cases and cause terminals to corrode or electrical shorts if an electronic device is powered on.
Mounting electronic devices can be a challenge when there is no receptacle provided in a motor vehicle, such as a motorcycle. Oftentimes only a bar is provided, such as in a roll cage or a handlebar.
Making an electronic device flexible for various types of motor vehicles can be challenging, particularly when water resistance is desirable.
Conventional tracking devices are typically very application specific, contain limited or dedicated functionality. Moreover, conventional tracking devices often have a limited user interface that lacks an ability to interact and/or display information. Physical user interfaces of conventional tracking devices, if any, are often very poor or complicated. Their ability to convey information to users is often missing or lacking clarity. Furthermore, conventional tracking devices are often set in functionality and unable to be expanded or customized.